legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultimate Splendor
Ultimate Splendor is a Raid Event scheduled to start on January 3, 2018 at 7:00 PM (PST) and end on January 9, 2018 at 7:00 PM (PST). It is the forty third episode of the Dark Stigma story and twenty second in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is at January 5, 2018 from 7:00 PM to 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes 1%, 3% and 5% New Year Elimval Ticket as Individual Ranking Reward down to rank 800. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Bijoul Prince Bringar (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Topaz-Clawed Rincle (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Timeshell Holder Laorola (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Bijoul Defender Voce (UR) Special Evolution Card, Skill works against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Prologue From the foggy reaches of the dragon's memory, the thought materialized that his ravenous urges did not manifest until he met the woman he was carrying. Her name slowly emerged along with that notion: Francil. Even so, it did not truly matter -- neither did her position as general, nor her cruel disposition. The dragon's logic and memories were like fish in a muddy pond, sluggish and aimless. Only two sensations could still be felt keenly: insatiable desire and intense pleasure when it was momentarily fulfilled. The more he consumed, the more he hungered. In time, the agony of hunger became inseparable from the high of fulfillment, reducing his mind to a Mobius strip. The catalyst for everything was when the woman appeared before him and made a simple statement. They were not fully human, therefore he could eat as many as he wanted. She later abandoned all effort to disguise her lies. Demands were more direct: kill, consume, crush. With alarming speed, the dragon had become a slave to desire and pleasure, rendering everything else inconsequential, including the woman's deception. He may have been a creature of wisdom and reason in the past, but all memory of that had been swallowed by oblivion. She dubbed him Darenkros and used him as she saw fit. The dragon ate the demihumans and their sparkling gemstones. They were called the Bijouls, a race whose bodies were fused with gemstones. He was never allowed to eat his fill, only as much as he was told. The woman brought the rest back to the castle, despite his unsatisfied hunger. The gems of the Bijouls were more than mere baubles; they held considerable magic in their shine. The woman previously revealed she was collecting them for war purposes. She had a habit of saying such odd things as half-monologue in his presence, which she herself admitted. However, whatever silence there was between the two would always end with the same words: "It's time to hunt, Darenkros." That was the word she used to describe their massacres. In response, the dragon would immediately lower his neck to allow her to climb on. Once she was in position, he would pump his great wings and streak through the air. "Today, we'll be hunting at the castle. It seems there's an intruder, the prince of the ones you have eaten by the hundreds. His diamonds are blue like your favorite turquoise stones." The dragon's belly growled at the prospect of a fine meal. "Don't be so greedy, Darenkros. I'll allow you eat an arm, but the rest must be used for weapons." It was the usual arrangement, but no less aggravating. He spewed flames in protest. "Stop pouting. Anger won't help us win, and we mustn't let our guards down. The prince isn't alone; he's joined by none other than the enemy of the entire empire, the famed murderer. It seems they caught wind of our plans with our esteemed customers." Francil's words oozed with excitement, but the dragon had already stopped listening. He was famished. He wanted to devour that prince. He wanted to quell his starvation. Those thoughts drowned out all other stimuli as he flew. Epilogue From the foggy reaches of the dragon's memory, a wavering plea for answers cried out. No longer could he recall how it had come to this. Neither could he recall why. However, that request soon sank into the mud once again. The diamond-studded prince was charging directly towards him. The appetizing sight stoked his hunger and dulled his thoughts. Besides wanting to sample the flavor of his gemstones, the dragon also wanted to again know the satisfying crunch between his teeth, the sensation of them sliding down his throat, and their magic essence nourishing his body. The woman named Francil had told him his share was a mere arm, but he knew that would be nowhere near filling. Only the fear of her not taking him on any more hunts for violating their agreement kept him complacent. It was a threat he heard every time he ate even a little too much, along with a reduced portion for the next hunt, and so he learned tolerance. It was the one sense that remained clear in his muddled mind. But this situation was fated to be different. The running prince and his allies opened a certain door. Beyond it was a sight the dragon had never witnessed before: heaps upon heaps of gemstones. At that moment, his overwhelming hunger was too much for his strained tolerance. He had been the one who gathered the jewels. They were rightfully his. He was taken by a single-minded frenzy to cram every last one into his stomach. Without so much as a glance at the diamond prince, he began devouring the radiant mountain. "Stop that at once, Darenkros! Those are for our armory!" The woman screamed vehemently, but the dragon's ears were no longer receptive. "How dare you, foul beast?! Those are the remains of my brethren! Back away!" The prince yelled furiously, but the dragon's ears were no longer receptive. Slashing swords, thrusting spears, and piercing arrows tore into his hide to no avail. All sense of pain was numbed by the desire to eat more, and more, and more. In moments, the heap of gems rested heavy in his belly. Slowly, their magical power spread throughout his body. The Francil woman attacked the dragon. With a single swipe of his tail, she was dead. Such was the strength he now possessed. Regardless, his hunger was not satiated. He needed more. More jewels. No longer could he recall how things had come to this. Neither could he recall why. That plea for answers returned in one final gasp, but no longer could anyone provide them. He did not realize this. Neither did he realize the change that was happening to him until his last moments. The amount of magic in his body was too great to contain. His very stomach exploded in a burst of light, marking the end of his hunger. That light, bolstered by the agglutination of power, engulfed the whole of the castle. The Lightholders had fled immediately following his feast, sensing such a reaction. Everyone else, however, stood in the pure radiance of the Bijouls, a race that upheld justice and despised evil. This included the diamond prince and the figure that woman had called the murderer, along with their allies. Those were the only four left untouched while the rest burned to ashes. The conflict had ended in a flash. ...... No longer could he recall how things had come to this. Neither could he recall why. The dragon had become no more than a formless soul, only able to ask questions as he lingered above the castle remains. No longer could he recall how things had come to this. Neither could he recall why. He noticed the four figures of the prince and his allies laying white flowers near where the main doors once stood. No longer could he recall how things had come to this. Neither could he recall why. Accosted by unknowable mysteries, his gaze was fixed upon the flowers, as if believing they were one of the answers. Chapters/Quests * Energy Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking= Daily Ranking |-|Half-Time= Half-Time |-|Final Rankings= Final Rankings |-|Raid Boss Repels= Raid Boss Repels |-|Guild Ranking= Guild Ranking |-|Guild Repels= Guild Repels Category:Raid Events Category:Ultimate Splendor Category:Malice Canon